


Where are we?

by CoyoteDeLaLune



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bombs, F/M, Fighting, Multiverse, New Dimension, OC, Original Character(s), Vigilante, partners, persona - Freeform, vigilante persona, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteDeLaLune/pseuds/CoyoteDeLaLune
Summary: Spider-Man and his partner Monochrome are on a mission to stop what they assume to be a terrorist attack. As the fight goes down to its last seconds, the two vigilantes start to fear defeat.Will the two overcome their heavily numbered foe? And should this really be their biggest concern?





	Where are we?

It was a normal day in the chaotic year of 1933. The people were going about their day, the white lights of the cop cars were blinding, and two vigilantes were on a stealth mission. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

“You sure this is the place?” Spider-Man Noir asked as he opened the vent on the roof. 

“I’m positive,” Monochrome replied at a whisper right before jumping in the vent. Once she soundlessly hit the bottom, the female moved out of the way for her partner to drop down right next to her. “This is the employer that Samuel was able to track down from those suspects.”

“Right,” Noir said skeptically. He was going to continue his train of thought but voices could be heard from under them. Monochrome moved to the other side of the grate so they could both see what was happening below.

“I assure you, sir, there is no way the masked people know we’re here.”

“Your comrades have been wrong about the same thing before.”

“I know, but sir-”

“No buts. Now, go out to your post and make for certain that no one is going to find their way in.”

“Yes, sir.” With that, the inferior officer walked to the roof access door and disappeared behind it. Monochrome then realized that the vent they left open would give them away immediately.

She turned to the Spiderman. “The ven-”

“I closed it,” he reassured. Monochrome gave him a grateful nod. They both looked back down when they heard another door close. The room was now empty. Noir opened the vent grate.

“Ladies first.”

“What a gentleman,” the female vigilante played along before dropping herself out of the vent. She went over to the door the superior left through, paying no mind to the light thud of her partner landing on the floor. Monochrome pressed her ear to the door and let out a sigh when she heard no movement.

“Hey Monochrome,” Spider-Noir called from behind her. “You’re probably going to want to see this.”

“What is it?” She asked, but her questions were answered instantly. “What the hell?”

Over on the opposite wall was a cork board mostly filled by a map. There were thumbtacks pinning strings that connected pictures of buildings to their respective locations. They all seemed like locations for something big. And all of the bold grey string pointed perfectly to a building circled with bright white marker. The building they were standing in at that very moment.

“Viv…” Noir’s voice caught Monochrome attention from the desk to the left of her. He was holding what looked like plans for a device. She walked over to his side and got a good look at the papers.

“Oh my.”

“You got that right,” Noir acknowledged as he held the papers to the desk. “They’re going to blow all the city’s major buildings. And probably most of the city with it.”

“They are really sick, aren’t they?” Monochrome contemplated out loud.

There were a few beats of silence before Noir suddenly turned. “They’re coming back.”

The female vigilante flattened herself against the wall right next to the door hinges. “Quick. Get on the ceiling and follow my lead.”

He simply gave her a nod before jumping onto the ceiling just in the nick of time.

“The machine will be completed in how long?” The superior from earlier asked a new subordinate as he opened the door.

“About fifteen minutes sir,” was the young man’s reply.

The door was mostly open now. “Good, now go and make sure everything runs smoothl-”

Monochrome interrupted the man mid-sentence by swinging around the door and kicking him back into the hallway. The two Nazis were now shocked and on the ground. She ran passed them and started to run down the hall. She turned her head and called over her shoulder, “Noir!”

“I got them!” he yelled back as he tied the two men down and webbed their mouths’ shut. He then ran after his partner. “I’m right behind you.”

“Good,” Monochrome was staring down the middle of an almost endless flight of stairs. “I’m going to need your help.”

“I can do that,” Noir said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, jumped off the floor they were on, and started falling down the many flights of stairs. “Not that I’m complaining, but do you not have your grappling hook?”

They made it to the bottom floor safely by the Spider-Man using his webs. They seemed to be in a lab. “I did, but it was pretty busted from the last job and I used its last launch to get to the roof,” Monochrome answered before jumping out of his arms.

“Right,” was Noir’s last response before the two of them crept forward. They finally got sight of the machine and saw that it was a live ignition bomb. There didn’t seem to be a fuse anywhere but there were thick cables attached to it from every angle. The most concerning thing, however, was the timer on it that was currently counting down with five minutes remaining. Spider-Man Noir and Monochrome looked at each other and shared a silent nod before disappearing in opposite directions. When Noir reappeared he was in the line of sight of the Nazis. 

One of the men working on the bomb noticed him first. “It’s Spider-Man.”

This ticked everyone off to his appearance. He took a step forward. “Why don’t you all take it on the heel and toe. Unless you want to get beat.”

The scientists and engineers all made a mad dash for the door while the security men rushed at the Spider-Man, who clearly outskilled them. As they were getting beat up in the background, something suddenly blocked the exit for the scientists and engineers. 

Monochrome lifted herself to her full height. “You aren’t going anywhere.”

Within a minute, she was able to expertly tie all the unarmed men together with the previously useless rope from her grappling hook. Over across the room Noir was able to do the same with the security men. They both looked at the clock and saw that there was now only one minute left.

“Oh no,” Monochrome breathed out as she rushed toward the bomb. “We need to turn this off now.”

“There’s no switch and there’s no time to try to figure out how to disable it,” Noir pointed out. “We need to destroy it.”

“You’re right,” his female partner agreed. “Start to dismantle the cables while I stop the bomb.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They both rushed to do their jobs with now thirty seconds left on the clock. Monochrome took one look at the bomb and made the decision that the machinery wouldn’t be able to function properly in the presence of smoke. So as Noir took apart the cables she dropped a smoke pellet into every hole and crack she could. The visibility in the room started to get worse and worse until the only thing that could be seen was the glowing white light of the bomb timer. It was at one second when it glitched out and turned off. The smoke eventually cleared and Spider-Man Noir and Monochrome looked at each other triumphantly.

The two partners walked over to each other and shared a hug. When they moved away Noir opened his mouth to say something, but a weird noise interrupted him.

“What the hell kind of bomb was this?” Monochrome asked as a black mass started to grow on it, producing weird lights that looked like nothing they had seen before. Then a vortex-like pull started to have an effect on Noir.

“Monochrome!” He called out as he was being sucked towards the mass. He shot a web out towards his partner.

“Noir!” She called back as she grabbed his web and pulled. 

The force of the mass was too strong though and they both were eventually sucked in. They flailed around a groundless place with huge spider webs that had a weird glow. Monochrome was screaming as she fell but Noir pulled hard on the web and brought her to him. As he wrapped his arms around her they were thrown out of the weird space and into a world that they had never seen before. The female vigilante couldn’t see why but Noir quickly turned his body in midair. She quickly realized why, however, when his back hit hard against an electrically lit wall. The Spider-Man was able to recover fast enough to get them both to the ground safely. Once she had her feet flat on the Earth, Monochrome looked around at her surroundings.

“Peter,” she said almost scared-like as she reached out and clung onto his arm. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know Vivian,” he replied as he placed a hand on the arm that was wrapped around his. “I don’t know.”


End file.
